1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switching regulator, especially the type comprising a chopper circuit and a DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional switching regulator serves the purpose of controlling DC output voltage by means of switching elements such as transistors which enable the ON/OFF operation of the pulse. The benefits of this system are a smaller loss of power, better performance, and compactness in design.
The most typical types now available on the market are the chopper circuit type and the DC-DC converter. There is also a combination of these two features to ensure a better control of DC output voltage against an erratic AC power source.
However, they must be equipped with pulse operation in the chopper circuit to make the switching operation possible, and with an isolator for high voltage insulation such as a photocoupler in the feedback circuit from the DC-DC converter to the chopper circuit. All these additions make the system a complicated one and expensive as well.